


Kiss My Ass

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, LOFTER又开始大面积删文了我紧急搬运, M/M, Unfinished, Work In Progress, 段子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: ME1的三枪棉内衣紧身盔甲最棒了。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard





	Kiss My Ass

（一）

多年以后薛帕德还记得自己在医生的死亡瞪视下摇摇晃晃地走出医疗室转头看到正弯腰低头修理电路板的凯登时的第一个想法。

屁股。

（二）

隔天薛帕德就从自己的储物柜里掏呀掏掏出了银河系公认死亡配色凤凰盔甲塞到了凯登怀里。

蓝色配粉红色挺好看的，薛帕德解释道。

凯登表示神他妈配色。

（三）

后来薛帕德集齐了所有种族的凤凰盔甲，诺曼底战队一时间以超强视觉攻击效果横扫银河。

（四）

我的屁股也很不错。莱克斯嘟嘟囔囔。

盖拉斯摸着下巴，看看人类又看看克罗根人。克洛根人捧着怀里的手枪忽然自己的重心在庞大威猛的身躯里无处安放。他努力越过肩膀试图以一个微妙而不失灵巧的角度打量自己。

等等别着急，盖拉斯说，我暂时还没找到你的屁股。

不远处正在和薛帕德交谈的凯登瞪着餐厅角落的战友，半晌，在指挥官温和的疑问下默默转回视线。

（五）

在薛帕德收起了那个歪歪扭扭的经典笑容后，他们陷入了短暂的沉默。

薛帕德抬起手摸了摸后脑勺。凯登用手背擦了擦汗。

妈的真热。凯登心想。

薛帕德像是看穿了他的尴尬，他盯着凯登肩膀后的某一处，说：我该走了。

回见。尉官凯登对着指挥官薛帕德威严地点点头，像是批准了他的要求一样。

薛帕德像是要再说上一句什么，但是他已经匆匆转身，弯下腰重新开始检查那些早就不用检查的线路。

哐铛一声，他听见薛帕德哀嚎着，凯登急忙转身——指挥官四仰八叉地躺在地上，在他的脚边，他转身的动作几乎踩到了薛帕德的脚。

我走神了。薛帕德解释道，你继续，别管我。

凯登也不知道为什么，总之他叹了口气。


End file.
